Jurassic Park: The Dark Depths
by JobbyShipper
Summary: The Biosyn Corporation has been keeping a deep, dark secret. Right in the backyard of Isla Sorna even! Isla Pena, one of the islands in The Five Deaths, holds the answers to what Lewis Dodgson and his cohorts have been up.


**Story**: Jurassic Park: The Dark Depths

**Pairings**: Malcolm & Sarah, Paul & Amanda, Ellie & Mark, Billy & Cheryl, Grant & Amanda, Original Characters, etc.  
**Rating**: T for Teen  
**Disclaimer**: I do not claim to own the rights to Jurassic Park or its characters what so ever. Those rights belong to Michael Crichton.  
**Timeline**: Picks up after Jurassic Park 3. If you haven't seen any of the movies, watch out for spoilers.  
**Summary**: The Biosyn Corporation has been keeping a deep, dark secret. Right in the backyard of Isla Sorna even! Isla Pena, one of the islands in The Five Deaths, holds the answers to what Lewis Dodgson and his cohorts have been up to since loosing money from Dennis Nedry's failure.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for taking the time to look at this. Please read and review. I would really appreciate thoughts, questions, concerns, and the like.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prologue:Feeding Time

Wednesday, June 14, 19928:45 P.M.

The island of Isla Pena was shadowed by nightfall. The tropical weather kept the land from feeling cool air of any kind. At least it wasn't raining. It rained almost year round out there off and on. It was also quite humid in that area of Middle America. So humid, that at times it was hard for the people who frequented the island to work.

Isla Pena was eighty-nine miles away from mainland Costa Rica, and was only ten miles away from the nearest island, Isla Tacaño. Pena was actually the first island part of a chain of islands known by the locals as Las Cinco Muertas. Pena was the smallest of these five islands and translated it meant penalty, grief, or worry, which seemed like a good definition for what was on the island.

The island was flourishing with palm trees in scattered places, however at one time this island was full of them. The island was now harboring water paddocks all throughout. The land mass looked like it had been turned into a Sea World far away from the mainland.

Suddenly a man emerged from a small building near the middle of the island. He was carrying a large pail of food with both of his hands, because it seemed as if the pail was quite large. This was Juan Carmon, a native Costa Rican of the young age of nineteen. The Biosyn Corporation hired him as well as several other Costa Rican locals to work on the island, with no questions asked. Juan needed the money, so he accepted the job.

It all seemed really weird to Juan though. Only five years before, another genetics company, just like Biosyn, had bought an island about twenty-five miles away from this one called Isla Sorna. They had also hired many Costa Ricans to work for them as well. Juan would've considered going to work for them if it hadn't have been Biosyn that approached him first with more money. He kind of hated not going to Sorna for two reasons though. The first one was that his brother, Carlos, was on Sorna working for InGen, the other genetics company. The other reason was pretty self-explanatory to anyone. No one would ever believe him if he told them that what was on this island was three species of really huge and ugly marine creatures.

Juan had been assigned to feed the animals on tonight of all nights. He really hated having to feed the 'monsters' as he called them. There was an awful pain in Juan's stomach as he continued through the path of the tropical island before him. This was actually the first time Juan had to feed the animals by himself. Usually there were several people that would feed the animals at the same time, because they were too unpredictable. This weekend was, however, the holiday weekend for a large portion of the staff and that left only a small skeleton crew to look after the island while they were gone.

As Juan neared the first paddock, the pain that he was feeling all over his body began to increase. He was surrounded by tropical jungle on almost all sides, and he was alone. That was something that Juan hated to have to deal with. He'd always had that problem, even when he was a little boy. In his mind, he was still a little boy and would always be a kid at heart. He just didn't enjoy the fact of having to be feeding these dangerous creatures at night time and alone.

The first paddock that Juan was to go to was an indoor paddock. The building was rather large, but that was only for the tourists. That was, if tourists were to ever come to this freak show. The park was only three months from being complete and, Juan was hoping that by then, he'd be able to quite this job and go do something else, like help his brother out. He was sure that the other genetics company couldn't be doing something like what was going on this island. Why would they? Wouldn't they be copying Biosyn? That would basically be plagiarism. So, Juan would leave this nightmare soon, and be off to Isla Sorna, a real tropical paradise where he could maybe serve rich people margaritas and so on.

Juan smiled as he opened the door to the paddock and stepped into a cold room. The air conditioning was kept on full blast in every one of the paddocks, or if there weren't inside areas, which there were, the water was just cooled. Those creatures were nasty things. However, these that he was about to feed, reminded Juan of some creature that he'd seen documentaries about, but that animal was called something else, The Lock Ness Monster. This creature was called something that Juan couldn't pronounce.

The bucket that Juan was carrying was starting to get heavier, so he decided to go ahead and get this over with. He went over to the tourist-viewing rail and dumped the contents of the bucket into the water. He watched the fish fall into the water and then sighed with relief when nothing happened. Maybe the animals were sleeping. They wouldn't be sleeping for too much longer when they started to smell the fish that had landed in the water, so Juan started to leave the building. However, when he turned his back and started walking off, he could feel something extremely sharp take hold of his leg and drag him to the ground. He screamed in pain as he fell to the cold, wet cement floor. He turned around and screamed even louder as he saw what it was that had taken him to the ground. It was one of the Plesiosaurs. Its extremely long neck had extended out of the water, after Juan had turned to leave, and it struck out with its sharp teeth and took hold of him.

Juan grasped hold of the bucket that he'd put the food in and started bashing the creature over the head with it. This gave little result as the animal just shook off the pain and continued to hold on. Juan began kicking the animal in the eye with his other leg, but that only made the animal even angrier as it began to pull Juan over toward the railing. Juan tried to use all of the strength that he had left to crawl his way away from the animal, but it wouldn't let go of him even with Juan's persistence.

Juan continued to scream, as he just knew that this would be his end. He wouldn't make it off this island alive. He wouldn't see his brother, the rest of his family, or his friends ever again. He'd never be able to serve Margaritas to rich people on Sorna while he enjoyed the tropical paradise with his brother. Never again would he take another breath of air into his lungs.

The animal was finally successful at pulling Juan to the railing. He tried one last attempt at getting away, by kicking the animal again, but the creature still wouldn't let go and was finally able to pull Juan over to the other side of the railing. However Juan grabbed the railing and held on with his life.

'_This can't be,'_Juan thought to himself.

Juan fell over the side of the railing and went right into the freezing cold water. The animal, however, let Juan loose and so he was able to move freely. Juan began to swim around in ever direction trying to find the Plesiosaur that brought him into the water. He couldn't see barely past his eyes. The water was so murky that you wouldn't have been able to find your way if you were calm and there weren't any creatures in there with you.

Juan was panicking and started going in every possible direction that he could take. He suddenly felt searing pain in his arm. He looked over at it to see that there was only a stub remaining and there was blood everywhere. Juan screamed and gasped trying to catch his breath. He swam with his one remaining arm to try and make it to the surface. Before he was able to make it, he suddenly started to go back down again, as he felt his legs disappear from his body. He was now falling to the bottom of the murky water. He turned upward, toward the top of the water where he could see the silhouette of the creature coming right toward him with its mouth wide, ready to feast on what remained of Juan Carmon.


End file.
